Its Oh So Quiet
by FauxGateau
Summary: Its a normal day in the Ark, until a little Wheeljack assisted explosion causes some trouble. Eventual Jazz/Prowl fluff probably.
1. Its oh so quiet

The day started out like any other day in the Ark. Bots came and went to and from their duties, greeting each other in the halls as they went. The twins where up to no good and Prowl was currently getting his audios talked off by Bluestreak, Tracks was admiring himself in some reflective surface, Red Alert was talking heatedly to Inferno about some security matter and Bumblebee was, well, being sweet friendly Bumblebee.

Jazz grinned to himself as he wandered through the halls, the usual bounce in his step and happy, friendly aura practically radiating from him. He greeted the twins who jumped and looked at him like they'd been caught doing something then relaxed and grinned.

"Hey Jazz" Sides grinned "Up to much?"

"Na n'really man, you up to no good?" He smirked as he he wandered passed still watching them.

"Always" the red twin grinned back. Jazz laughed and carried on going. He was humming along to the soft music he was playing as he walked and knocked on Primes door. Prime called him in and smiled at the saboteur.

"Yes Jazz?" he asked gently.

"Jus' bringin' ya that report Optimus" he said dropping a datapad at his table. "I gots tha Prowler to sign it on ma way over, so it's all ready for ya"

"Ah, excellent, nice work Jazz" Optimus said sounding relieved that he had already got the others to sign it for him "Saves me chasing after my officers, you lot can be quite tricky to track when you don't want to be found" he said, the crinkles at his eyes showing his smile.

"Tha's ma job Prime" he grinned "Ill leave ya ta get threw this then" he said "Need anythin' else?"

"No, thats all thankyou Jazz" he said turning to the datapad.

"Alrigh' see ya Prime" he said with a wave like salute and wandered out.

He didnt envy Optimus the amount of work he had to get through, reports on everything, signatures from everyone. The least he could do was get afew signatures before handing it in. Just as he was about to round a corner Prime opened his door again.

"Oh Jazz, I need the report on the latest battle" he said apologetically. Jazz looked thoughtful.

"I though' Prowl was sorting that?" he said

"If you see him could you let him know?" Optimus asked "Its not like him to forget"

"He's probably having a hard time getting away from Blue'" he smiled "Dont worry Optimus, Ill get it for ya" Jazz grinned

"Thanks again Jazz" Prime nodded with a relieved sigh as he returned to his office.

Jazz smiled turning his radio back up as he wandered back to the rec room. He grinned at the sight of Prowl nodding in good nature every so often as Bluestreak babbled on about something he seemed really enthusiastic about. Jazz smiled softly, he could tell Prowl wasn't annoyed, in fact the tactician had a very soft, faint smile in the corner of his mouth.

It was no secret that Prowl was fond of Blue' frag no one could DISLIKE the kid, but it was rare that Blue, though he spoke alot, would talk about something. He liked to fill the silence with sound, something Jazz could understand, so he would talk about anything and nothing, but today he was talking enthusiastically about something in particular, even if Jazz didnt know what it was.

"Sorry to interrupt guys" he said stepping beside Prowl, "Prime needs that battle report" Blue' pouted slightly looking disheartened. "Dont worry Blue' m'man, I wont steal him from ya, Ill take the report and leave you two to your conversation alrigh'?" Blue perked up and nodded happily.

"You sure?" Prowl asked taking the report from subspace.

"Yeah Prowl, Im not doing anythin' anyway, gotta keep mysel' busy" he grinned taking it from him, "Ill see you guys later"

"Thanks Jazz" Prowl said nodding.

Again the Saboteur was of along the corridors, skip in his step as he scanned through the data pad. It required a signature from another Officer, he stopped and signed it then flicked down, a signature from the CMOabout casualties. He sighed though with an amused smile, he'd just been to see Ratchet for a signature and that had turned out to be a loud experience.

He turned to go to the med bay.

"Yo Ratch, got another report needin' ya signature" he said happily.

"I miss the time when we didnt need to sign some report every time we took a fragging intake" the CMO grumbled, he must have calmed down, Jazz mused.

Ratchet signed the report irritatedly then through the pen back on it. "And I dont want to see you in my Medbay again today understood?"

"Yes'sir" He grinned and made a hasty exit.

He grinned to himself as he wandered along until his sensitive audios picked up a small sound of irritated distress. Turning his radio of he turned to the room with the sound.

"Wheeljack? you alright buddy?" he asked peeking his head inside then stepping in carefully.

"Jazz?" he heard the engineer before he saw him.

"Yea Wheeljack, tis me" he said heading over to the sound, Wheeljacks lab had so much stuff. He rounded a shelf and saw Wheeljack holding a device and looking around for another thing. "Whats up? you seem distressed" he smiled.

"Someones been in here moving things about again, I need iontransister to stabilise this but I cant take my hand of it to go get a spare one, since someone moved the one that Id placed out." he said ear fins flashing in annoyance.

"Well where are the spare ones? Ill go get one for ya" Jazz said amiably.

"Just on the shelf behind me" Wheeljack said sighing relieved

"No problem 'Jack" he said wandering over and getting him the spare part he needed.

"Thanks Jazz" the engineer smiled taking it from him and carefully fitting it in. He made sure it was all attached before he removed his hand. Jazz just watched curiously.

"So whats it gonna be 'Jack?" he asked curiously.

"Its just a lil' something Ive been working on its a..." Jazz was barely aware he went on talking but he picked up a faint sound and looked around for the cause. His optics fell on the device which had started blinking. His optics widened.

"You know Jazz, I think your the longest staying visitor Ive had for a long while" the engineer was saying amused "Most bots are afraid something will explode"

He barely got the last word out. Jazz had been watching as the blinking became more frequent. Suddenly the Saboteur leapt on Wheeljack pushing the Engineer backwards away from the device as it exploded.

Everyone in the Ark stopped what they where doing and looked around for a moment before the light dawned on them all and they hurried to Wheeljacks lab.


	2. Its so peaceful until

AN- I wanna thank everyone for the reviews again, Im always pleasantly surprised when I get them, I never thought anyone would like my drabbles ^_^

So heres part two for "Its oh so quiet" part one was born in procrastination, part two is born because I cant sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the time Prowl, Bluestreak and Bumblebee got to the scene Sideswipe and Sunstreaker where already wrestling the twisted metal doors out of the way.

"Bumblebee, Bluestreak, hurry and tell Ratchet, by the looks of things 'Jacks going to be in need of the Medbay" Prowl said quickly. The two nodded and hurried of as Prime rounded the corner.

The twins had managed to get the offending doors open and looked around the, once again, ruined lab. They worked their way to where the blast seemed to have originated from.

"Jack!?" Sides called "You hear me Wheeljack?" he called as Prowl came up beside him.

"There!" Sunny said pointing at a gray hand that was just visible beneath a large metal slab. Prowl looked up, the blast had been so hard it had caused the plating from the roof to collapse. He hurried over to help with Prime behind him.

"Prowl, help me lift this, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, when we lift you get him out of there understood?"

"Yes'sir" three voices responded getting into position. Bluestreak climbed over the rubble to help.

"Bumblebee is helping Ratchet get the Medbay ready, they'll be along soon" he said as he grabbed the metal beside Prowl to help him.

"Good work Blue" Prowl said

"Now" Prime said and the three mechs lifted the metal, it was very heavy. Prowl felt his feet slide on the rubble for a sickening moment but he managed to get traction again, with a sigh of relief.

The twins pulled Wheeljack out by the shoulders and where surprised to see he was relatively undamaged, apart from his missing arm which Sideswipe had picked up and afew energon smears on his chasis. Prowl, Bluestreak and Optimus dropped the metal and slid down the rubble to his side. Prowl went to comment on his state when the unmistakable holler of the CMO rang through the lab.

"What the frag has he done this time?!"

"Blew the place up again Doc" Sunstreaker called back as Ratchet and Bumblebee climbed over.

"By the look of this place he'll be lucky to be in one piece!"

"Just two doc" Sideswipe said waving at him with Wheeljacks hand. He looked down at the engineer who moaned slightly and onlined his optics. "Hello Wheeljack" Sideswipe grinned waving the engineers hand at him.

"...Jazz?" Wheeljack said trying to focus.

"No Wheeljack, Sideswipe, oh! Jazz hands?" he said doing Jazz hands with Wheeljacks hand. Wheeljack looked at him confused.

"...No Sideswipe, WHERE is Jazz?" he said pushing himself up painfully and looking around quickly.

"Jazz was with you?" Prowl asked surprised. Thats when they realised the energon on Wheeljacks chasis was not his own, he wasnt leaking energon from anywhere other then his shoulder.

"Jazz pushed me out of the way at the last minute" Wheeljack said almost fearfully.

"Slag" Sideswipe muttered situation suddenly tense again.

"Ratchet, get him to the medbay while we search for Jazz" Ratchet nodded

"Blue, help me get him over this mess" Ratchet said getting to one side of Wheeljack. Blue nodded and hurried to other side and helped Ratchet carry him out of the lab and to the med bay.

Soon Inferno, Hound and Mirage came to help dig out Jazz, all working in fearful silence.

They assumed he would be underneath the metal slab from the roof but they had to dig it out abit more. Once it was almost clear the larger bots lifted it off and moved it to form a make shift bridge over the rubble.

Bumblebee squeaked "I found him" in surprise as they worked through the rubble. They hurried over and saw the corner of a cracked visor.

"Primus Jazz" Prime said weakly as he moved to remove the wreckage from over his body.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jazz woke with a strange floating, spinning feeling through his systems. A small squeak had alerted his tired processor that someone was nearby and forced him to onlined his optics, but only at 1/8th normal strength. Light broke through the darkness and, though his vision swirled making him want to purge his tanks, he thought he could make out Bee's face. Soon the light was almost to bright when the rubble was moved completely from his visor and he saw Prime, though the image was corrupt because of the cracked visor.

"Hold on Jazz" Prime said gently, he felt someone take his hand and tried to look over but couldnt see them. The movement reminded him why he was laying there as pain burst through his systems like fire. His head rolled back and he went rigid with the pain.

"Its ok Jazz, we're here now, we'll have you out in no time" he heard someone say. He gripped the hand holding his tightly with the pain.

"Wh..Whe..ja.." he tried to get out but pain caused his vocaliser to give out.

"Wheeljacks fine, he's already in the medbay" the hand gripped back comfortingly.

He cried out slightly as pain shot through him again as the weight over his body was removed and felt himself slipping into darkness.

"Primus its his spark.." was the last thing he heard.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Quick, we need to get him to the med bay now!" Prime barked.

"Easy though, we dont want to cause anymore damage" Prowl said moving from holding his hand to lifting him carefully. He passed the saboteur to Prime who then carefully passed him to Sides and Sunny and so on. They didnt want to risk tripping while carrying him out of the room so they passed him along and then went to join the end of the line until Prowl held him again in the corridor and hurried him to the Medbay.

Wheeljack was linked up to an energon drip when they came in and his optics widened in shock.

"Primus Jazz" he gasped.

Ratchet motioned for Prowl to place him on the berth and got to work quickly linking up to different machines as he looked over the damage. Most of his chasis plating was completely gone and his spark chamber was cracked, putting a light blue glow over the CMOs worried face.

The machines told him what he already knew, Jazz was close to offlining completely, looking at the wounds the medic was surprised he hadnt offlined instantly. He heard his friend hide his face in his hand behind him and glanced at the usually stoic tactician almost shivering with worry.

The whys and hows would have to wait, all Ratchet knew was right now Jazz was alive, and he was going to make sure he stayed that way.

"Hold on Jazz"


End file.
